


Forgotten

by undertalefa



Series: Entries of a Journal [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/pseuds/undertalefa
Summary: What would it feel like, if when you died, you were forgotten by everyone? Everyone’s memories, everyone’s hopes and dreams for the future, gone. All your possessions and inventions still real and in the world, but with no owner. What would you do, if no one even knew you existed…?





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot directly taken from a school journal entry from the end of last school year, so my writing style might seem a bit different. Thank you for reading!

What would it feel like, if when you died, you were forgotten by everyone? Everyone’s memories, everyone’s hopes and dreams for the future, gone. All your possessions and inventions still real and in the world, but with no owner. What would you do, if no one even knew you existed…?

The CORE. Your greatest invention. An invention supplying power for everyone. Stored in the hottest place underground, processing geothermal energy into magical electricity. It was, and still is, the greatest invention ever made.

But nobody knows who made it.

For you see, the CORE. had “special” properties. Properties that could bend time and space itself. Properties, that if not properly calibrated, could cause an anomaly in your current timeline.

Now of course, being the one who invented the CORE, you would be able to fix every malfunction with ease. Every mistake, every problem that could possibly happen, you knew how to fix it.

However, if another person joins your story, for instance, a son, things might change. Things might get unpredictable with another entity mulling about through the CORE with you. And this person, this son, may not always have your best interests in mind…

Being a world-renowned scientist, you’re very busy. And not in family matters. Now, this would be normal, except for the fact that you have two children and are a single parent. And you don’t have time to spend time with them, let alone raise them properly.

So maybe it’s your own fault when you take the eldest son to the lab, and he refuses to cooperate. Maybe it’s your fault the CORE malfunctions on this day; you did build it after all. And maybe it’s your fault that your son refuses to listen to you, telling him you have to leave because it’s not safe in this area of the CORE anymore.

Now the CORE has a very specific layout. A main entrance room at the front which leads to a long, narrow bridge. At the end of the bridge, a control room.

And you just happen to be on that bridge.

And there’s smoke everywhere, just appearing in a few seconds as the CORE’s stability decreases. The scent of ozone is overwhelmingly strong in the air, and you put your hand over your mouth and look for your son to tell him to do the same and-

Where is he?

And then you spot him. A mere shadow in the distance because of how thick the smoke has become. And you’re about to head towards him, trying to convince him to leave, he needs to leave, please…

And the CORE starts breaking down even more. Pieces fall apart, falling from the ceiling, the sides, everywhere…

You’re closer to the silhouette of what you assume is your son now, closer yet closer, but a large pipe from the ceiling falls and you try and yell ‘run!’, but it’s no use. It’s too loud.

So you do the only thing you can, and run towards him, and you shove your arms out in front of you. He needs to get away, get somewhere safe, anywhere but here…

And your hands come in contact with him, pushing him out of the way of the pipe in the knick of time.

But… you’re still there, still on the very narrow bridge, still underneath the pipe.

And it hits you, causing you to fall, fall over the edge, into the darkness. It’s so dark… dark, darker, yet darker.

And you’re swallowed by the darkness.

 

 

\- - - - - -

 

 

Who are you talking about? Your dad, your dad, you try and tell them. But nobody listens to you, not even your brother. 

Nobody remembers your dad.

Except you. 

Not the people he worked with, or even your little brother. 

Ever since he died, (Died? Could you even call it dying?) nobody remembers him. Nobody. 

But you do.

And you don’t know why you’re the only one that remembers him. Maybe because you were in such close proximity of where he fell. Fell right into the CORE. To protect you.

You, who was being stubborn, refusing to leave until it was too late…

It’s all your fault, and it’s driving you insane.

And when you wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and covered in a cold sweat, your little brother rushes into the room. He asks you what’s wrong, and almost all the time you break out into maniacal laughter, because it’s just so funny! Even if you tell him what’s wrong, he won’t believe you!

Your dad? Who’s that?

Nobody remembers and you can feel yourself slowly going insane.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter if anyone has a request, but for now i'll leave it as a one shot


End file.
